Episode 114
Bitag is the one hundred fourteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 22, 2016. Summary During their walk, Wantuk and Wahid complained of tiredness and slept on the ground. Lira said they cannot stop, as they still have a long way to go. Lira prayed to the Lord to pity her. Awoo wakes up Alena. Amihan also came to visit her, and they watched the fireworks from Sapiro. Alena thinks it was just the celebration of Pirena. Amihan told her it was a signal that Pirena's erstwhile allies would cooperate with them, so they would attack Pirena later. Alena asked if Amihan thinks such information will not reach her enemies. Amihan said she believes Alena will not betray them, even if she is angry with them, more so now that she no longer cooperates with Pirena. Amihan said she expects that Alena will go to Lireo later to aid them. Imaw finds Paopao writing something, and asked what he is doing. Paopao said he is counting the days until Christmas. Imaw asked what Christmas is. Paopao explained that it was the birthday of Jesus, who is akin to Emre; people prepared delicious food and exchange gifts. Imaw said that sounded like a good celebration. Paopao told Imaw that he and Kambi are planning to celebrate Christmas, so they could experience it as well. Imaw said he'd wait for it, because they need reasons to be happy after all the endless wars of Encantadia. Lira sings "Silent Night" while remembering Amanda, Dado, Amihan, and Ybrahim. Lira hears an animal sound and tries to wake up Wantuk and Wahid, but they were too tired to wake up. She threatened to take all the food and water, thinking that they would wake up, but they did not. Lira then sees an ugly Encantado who greeted her. The Encantado said he was about to go home after gathering logs, but he lost his way and had been wandering for days. The Encantado saw her food and asked to have some of it. Lira said she did not know how long their journey would take, and they need the food; she pointed to the place where she got them, so he could get some for himself. The Encantado sadly thanked her and left, but Lira changed her mind and decided to share the food with him. Mayca, Kaizan, Dagtum and Axilom arrived. Pirena said they arrived just in time, for Gurna had prepared the food. Mayca told Dagtum that their leader should eat before them. Pirena asked if Mayca is afraid of being poisoned. Dagtum said it was not like that, but it was only proper. Pirena said she would oblige. Pirena dressed her bread and ate it, and said it was delicious. The four started to eat. Aquil told Amihan that it is time to go. Amihan asked if Alena had arrived, but Aquil said she has not yet come. Aquil asked if they will wait for Alena. Danaya said Ybrahim is ready, so they should leave to arrive in time. Amihan said they will not wait for Alena anymore, for she would have been there if she wanted to come. Gurna said that Pirena seemed alone. The four were seemingly sleeping on the table. It was revealed that Pirena had instructed Gurna to put soporific resin on the knives that Mayca and her group will use to eat. Pirena put Gurna in charge of them. Gurna ordered Hathors to take the traitors. Ybrahim, Aquil, Muros and other soldiers waited for Mayca's group at their meeting place. Ybrahim sensed that someone is watching over them. The Hathors arrived and they made a slight resistance, before falling into gas-induced sleep. Wantuk wakes up. He wakes Wahid and said they should eat, because he is hungry. They found their water containers empty. Lira wakes up, saying that she had a bad dream. Wantuk complained why there was no food or water left. Lira apologized, because a hungry Encantado beggar came and asked for food. Wahid could not believe that she gave all the food. Lira said she did not know that the Encantado could eat so much. Wahid said that Lira did not even think of them. Lira apologized and offered her cellphone. Wantuk said her cellphone cannot be eaten. Lira presented to them what the Encantado gave her — a miniature sky ship, with wings. Wahid threw it away, and they left Lira. The miniature sky ship grew to a full-sized sky ship. Amihan worried why Ybrahim is not yet there. Danaya said she must wait, for he would come. Pirena arrived and transformed into 'Ybrahim' before appearing to them. 'Ybrahim' claimed he was late because Mayca arrived late; but they should not worry because they would be attacking the palace. Lira was delighted when she saw the sky ship. The beggar watched her from behind a tree, saying that it was for Lira, because of her kindness. The beggar was revealed to be Emre. Amihan noticed that 'Ybrahim' is wearing an article of Pirena's. Danaya asked why Amihan seemed troubled. 'Ybrahim' asked if they are about to go. Wantuk told Wahid that they have gained nothing, for they have seen neither food nor water. Wahid asked who was the one to say that they should leave Lira, and asked how they could return to her without losing face. Wantuk hit him at the nose and said he was the one who led him. Wantuk said they should return; Wahid was reluctant to do that, for Lira might laugh at them or hit him. Wahid said they should return, but later, so that Lira could learn her lesson. Lira was already flying her sky ship and started throwing food at Wantuk and Wahid from her basket full of food. Lira shouted and waved at them. Wantuk and Wahid hurried to follow her. Hagorn tells his minions that they already know what they should do when Amihan's group arrived. Agane affirmed. Hagorn told his guests – Aquil, Ybrahim and Muros — that they will soon be complete, as their allied Sang'gres would be captured. Hagorn said he is excited in punishing Amihan. Ybrahim rose up and called him pashnea. Amihan said 'Ybrahim' should go first. When 'Ybrahim' turned, Amihan hit him hard, knocking him out. Danaya asked why Amihan did that. Amihan said something was wrong. 'Ybrahim' turned into Pirena. Amihan infers that Pirena knew their plans, and that their comrades are in danger or captured. Danaya wondered who revealed the information. Amihan told her forces to prepare, and ordered Abog to leave two soldiers to guard Pirena. Amihan and Danaya appeared in Sapiro and slew two Hathors. Amihan asked Danaya if she could also smell the Hathor stink. Danaya said she does. They teleported to the throne room and began attacking the Hathors there. Agane hid and simply watched them. The sisters went to opposite parts of the castle, with Amihan going to where Agane is. Pirena woke up and realized what happened to her. She slew the two diwata guards. Pirena said the battle cannot start without the queen. References